Untitled
by wallflower0kay
Summary: Through Patrick's eyes you witness a day that will not be forgotten. The day Patrick went round Brad's house. A deep complexity of emotions wizzes through the day; from feeling infinite to feeling broken. There is not enough words in the word to describe such an impact this incident has on Patrick. His overall feelings are too complex to pinpoint. His feelings are untitled.


What I thought was going to be a sweet, beautiful night with my secret lover, turned into something completely different, What I thought was a normal day, turned to be a horrific night. Like the day betrayed me. Made me think today would be something special, when it was actually a whole lot of _hell_. This was the day I went round Brad's.

I gently hit my fist on tall mahogany door that opened to Brad's house. The front porch was delicately scattered with garden gnomes, which were old and scratched. The white boards of wood beneath me made creaking noises when I moved. The smell of a fresh-cut lawn from houses away haunted the air, and the even spray of sunlight made everything seem better. I could feel the small beads of sweat gather together on my forehead as I started to get nervous, my stomach felt weak. Like, _even though today seemed it would go nicely, something would go completely... wrong. _

A high pitch metallic squeak caught my ears as the door opened to appear Brad, smiling. He wore his battered sports jacket and a pair of old, dark blue, frayed jeans. My nervousness was lifted when I saw him, I stepped inside and hugged him. Brad's tense muscles eased as he wrapped his heavy arms around me.

"Welcome to my home, Patrick." Brad said. His voice was deep and warm, like a hug to your eardrum. Man, I love Brad so much.

"My dad isn't going to be home for a while. We could, y'know, _do _something?" As to invite me into his squashed, intimate company, Brad gently bit his cracked bottom lip. He gracefully took my hand and rushed me to his bedroom, as if it were vital that I be there. We stood in his dark, simplistic bedroom and we stared into each other's eyes. We stared for so long we forgot the aspect of time. His rich, dark brown eyes glistened in the small gap of light escaping from the curtain. His eyes were truly magical.

We heard a small creaking sound from downstairs, but we ignored it. We only had attention for each other.

Brad bought me closer to tanned, structured face. His cute, freckle dotted cheeks bunched up to create an enlightened smile. I instantaneously smiled back, before slowly easing my lips onto his. He kissed me. Again. And again. His cute, petite little kisses gave me happiness and content through out my whole body. It fulfilled me with something I never knew I wanted until now. It was called love. I was propelled into this sweet vortex of love and pleasure. Brad's hand slowly traced down into my trousers. but we were too enthusiastic and content with our kissing that he just left his hand and continued to fill me with happiness and _love._ This intense power of inner complement was almost possessing. A feeling so madly deep and beautiful it made you question everything just before reminding you of where you are. Like Charlie was on that night in the tunnel, **I felt infinite.**

A sudden thud snapped to our attention to see Brad's worst nightmare come true. Flames of fear flickered wildly in his eyes. His Dad. _Had caught us._

"BRAD!" Brad's anger educed Dad yanked his son by the collar and violently punched him round the face multiple times. Brad's eyes watered and blood trickled down from his nose. Each punch released a ghastly symphony of screams which brung torture to my ears. I leapt up and shouted, tears streaming down my once happy face.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" I bellowed with pure disgust and horror, _Brad's dad is a monster. _

"Go! Quickly! Now!" Brad shouted with a scream of pain between each syllable. His dad ruthlessly kept beating him, he wouldn't stop. I ran out in morbid anger and sadness. Each bone in my body shook like I had been punched too. I wish it was me and not him. I shakingly breathed in but the tears were still present. I ran home despite my urge to lay in the road and cry. Brad's deafening screams echoed in my mind and didn't go away. Why did this have to happen, _why._


End file.
